It's not always rainbows and butterflies
by armygirl20723
Summary: I scanned the crowd then I spotted her,the girl I haven't seen since I moved away from Lima the girl who broke my heart and she was grinning up at me.   Samchel romance and  puckleberry friendship
1. Beauty Queen Of Only 18

I stepped on stage I have been getting gigs at some of the bars in here and scanned the crowd then I spotted her sitting at a table by herself long wavy brown hair, eyes the color of melted chocolate, She was a small girl no taller than 5'4. She was wearing a short yellow sundress that showed of her long tanned legs and she was grinning up at him. It was no other then Rachel Berry. I have not seen her since I left Lima just before senior year and that was about two years ago. I am pretty sure nobody knew what had gone on between us after prom a couple years ago.

_We had already walked Mercedes home and we were walking to her house when it started to rain hard we were soaked in a matter of moments we ran the rest of the way to her house she told me I should stay until the rain stopped so I would not get a cold I agreed. We walked into the house "Wait here" she said before running up the stairs. When she returned she had changed in a tank top and flannel pajama bottoms with little stars all over them and clothes in her arms that she handed him a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Their Noah's he left them here when he was staying here while his house was getting fumigated" She said handing me the clothes "Oh and don't worry they are clean." I stripped down to my underwear and handed her my wet clothes then put on the dry ones. She disappeared down the hallway when she came back she told me my clothes would be dry in an hour. Her ponytail was coming undone a strand of hair fell in front of her face and before I knew what I was doing I was reaching forward and tucking it behind her ear. At first we just stared each other until I leaned forward and pressed my lips to hers and she first she kind of froze then she melted against me kissing me back and before knew it we were headed to her room. _

_ After what had gone on in her bedroom we stopped talk basically ignoring each other, but god how badly I wanted to talk to her. She was not acting like her regular Rachel Berry self instead she was quiet and only talked when she needed to and barely ever sung anymore. Which made me wonder if she regretted it the only time I saw her truly happy was when we went to New York I wanted to talk her so badly to tell her I was sorry. I was crushed when Finn kissed her at Nationals I wished so badly that she would pull away but she didn't after when we came back to Lima they announced the they were back together the only time we every talked after that was when he was at his locker she came up to me with a pleading look in her eyes and said she needed to tell him something important and told me to promise not to get mad but before she could tell me Finn came up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders she winced _

_ "Come on Rach lets go" He smiled _

_She looked up at me and frowned sadly then turned and walked away with Frankenteen and that was that last time he saw her before he moved._

Now that same girl was sitting only a few feet away from him smiling at me. I strummed my guitar and started playing

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
>She had some trouble with herself<br>He was always there to help her  
>She always belonged to someone else<br>I drove for miles and miles  
>And wound up at your door<br>I've had you so many times but somehow  
>I want more<br>I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>It doesn't matter anymore<br>It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
>It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<br>My heart is full and my door's always open  
>You can come anytime you want<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved (Repeat 4x)

I know where you hide  
>Alone in your car<br>Know all of the things that make you who you are  
>I know that goodbye means nothing at all<br>Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door  
>I want to make you feel beautiful<p>

I don't mind spending everyday  
>Out on your corner in the pouring rain<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
>I don't mind spending everyday<br>Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
>Try so hard to say goodbye<p>

When I finish I thanked the crowd and stepped off the stage and made my way over to her table.


	2. The Truth Comes out

"Rachel what are you doing here and how did you find me" I said surprised and sat down in the seat across from her.

"Noah told me you play here on Saturdays and I really wanted to see you" She shrugged.

"So… how are you" I asked trying to break the silence.

"Good, I got a job on Broadway, nothing big but its still Broadway" She grinned.

"That's awesome Rach, I always knew you could do it"

Her face suddenly got serious "So Sam you know…"

I cut her off "Are you still with Finn?"

When I said that her face went from serious to angry to scared "Um no that's one of the things I want to talk to you about." She shifted in her seat then looked down at her lap "Well after during senior year my parents kicked me out of the house so I moved in with Finn, after a couple weeks things started to get bad we argued all the time and he was barely ever home and this one time he even slapped me after that I was done I called Noah and told him what was happening and so I moved in with him."

I was so confused but also pissed how dare Finn lay a hand on Rachel or any women for that matter "What caused him to hit you and why did your parents kick you out?"

She took a deep breath "Ever since told them I was pregnant and that Finn was not the father you are."

My eyes widened I tried to digest what she had just told me if she was saying that I was the father that would mean the kid was at least two. I pointed to myself "Me." I said lamely. "I'm so sorry Sam I shouldn't have come here and just dumped this on you like this" She ran her fingers threw her hair "Say something" She urged.

"I h-have a c-child" I whispered. She grabbed one of my hands "Sam please don't be mad." "Is that what you were trying to tell me that one day at my locker?" I asked.

She smiled sadly "Yeah, I had found out had just found out a couple days before and I knew it was yours you were the only person I had ever had sex with." She looked down nervously "Finn found out because he caught me in the bathroom with the test in my hands, he was so angry because he knew he was not the father because we had never done anything like that together and he started yelling at me and called me a slut and asking who the father was and I told him it was you then that's when he hit me. That's one of the reasons I started to avoid you and why I never told you about the baby.

"So that's when you guys broke up" I asked.

"Yes he apologize but I was not going to be treated like trash so that's when I called Noah for help, he already knew he was the first one to know and then after summer was over I heard the you moved away which really sucked" She laughed a little "Noah helped me threw everything though and when he found out that Finn hit my he punched him in the face" She whispered the last part as it was something really horrible. I knew she wasn't blaming anything on me but I knew it was all my fault if I hadn't kissed her that one night none of this would have happened and he wouldn't have a kid, we not that he was complaining. "Tell me about the kid" I said before I could stop myself.

"Oh" She looked surprised then she looked happy "Well his name is Duncan he is three years old he can walk which is bad because he gets into everything and he can speak in full sentences and he looks just like you everything thing is yours except his eyes he has my eyes…"

"Can I meet him" I interrupted .

"That's really the reason I came her to talk to you, Noah convinced me too come talk to you about Duncan and about you meeting him."

"Puck convinced you to do this?" I asked it does not seem like something he would do. "Yeah well he knows how it feels to lose a child" She said "But I also think that you have the right to be in his life if you want to be." I knew for sure I wanted to meet my son but what would I say to I am sorry I haven't been in your life so far because your mother didn't tell me about you till now. "So you're still living with Puckerman?" I questioned. "No, but we live in the same apartment building, so when I go to work Noah can babysit." She looked me in the eyes "Sam, I am so sorry I never told you any of this but whenever I tried to I chickened out and you were always hanging out with Mercedes so I figured you too we together and I didn't want to ruin that." She frowned "Me and Mercedes were only friends and Rachel I didn't want us to be just a one night thing I really liked you and when you kissed Finn I thought you wanted it to be a one time thing." "I guess we both screwed up huh?" She let out a small laugh. "So you want to go now?" I shot up "Okay let's go" I grabbed my guitar and her hand and walked out of the bar. "Did you bring you're car here" She asked while unlocking her car "Nope, I took the bus" Cash had been tight lately and gas was expensive. She nodded and me and told me to get in her car. The ride to her apartment was silent and it turned out the she only lived about a half hour away from the bar she parked, got out and motioned for me to follow her into the building.


	3. Safe and Sound

**Sam POV**

I followed her up a flight of stairs and down a hallway and to a door she out a key unlocked it and we stepped into a small living room in it was a comfy looking couch a recliner and a small TV. As soon a Rachel shut the door there a loud thump then a small boy came running from a room down the hallway.

"Mommmmmy!" The boy screamed and then jumped into Rachel's arms hugging her around the neck she hugged him back then set him down "Sam this is Duncan you're son."

The boy was wearing denim overalls, an ACDC t-shirt and ratty chuck taylors and he had blonde hair that same color as mine, Rachels deep brown eyes and he was missing one of his front teeth. He pointed to me "Youre my Daddy" he grinned "I have a picture of you and my mama in my room." Just then Puck stepped into the room and flopped down on the couch "I see you didn't chicken out this time Rach, I'm proud of you" Puck said lazily. I didn't even look over at him I couldn't tear my eyes away from Duncan, who was looking over at Rachel

"Why isn't he talking mommy?"

"He just surprised that all." She patted his head.

Duncan smiled up at me "Like a birthday surprise right?"

"Yeah a birthday surprise" Rachel answered before walking over to the couch and sitting next to Puck "Sam are you okay, do you need to sit down?" She patted the spot next to her.

"I'm fine" I muttered at her. Duncan took my hand in his small one "Come see my room" He said while he pulled me down the hallway with him.

**Rachel POV **

I watched Duncan yank Sam down the hallway and started to get up to follow them when Noah grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

"Come on Rach let them talk" He laughed "Or let Dunk talk to Sam". I slapped his chest "This isn't a laughing matter, I feel terrible I shouldn't have told him like that, I mean did you see his face he looked terrified!" I dropped my head into my hands. I felt Noah start rub my back "It will be alright, look on the Brightside you don't have to worry about what you'll say when you tell him anymore."

I sighed "Noah this was a bad idea"

"Well think about it at least Sam wanted to take the time to come and meet Dunk." Noah said smiling sadly.

He did have a point, I mean it could have been worse Sam could of completely blew me off at that bar or he could have said he didn't want to even meet Duncan. After a few minutes I got up again "I really to go check on them." I said before walk down the hallway to Duncan's bedroom.

I stood in the doorway and saw Duncan picking up his toys and showing them to Sam, who was sitting on Duncan's bed holding the picture in his hands as I got closer to him I could see it was the picture of me and him at the prom I had given to Duncan a year ago. I smiled and sat down next to him "Are you okay"

He looked over at me and smiled back at me and held up the picture "I can't believe you still have this, I mean it got to be like five years old."

"It's a memory Sam; I couldn't just through it in the trash."

He nodded over at Duncan who was playing with his toy cars "I think the he is probably a bigger memory of the night then this picture."

"Yeah, um so how do you feel about all this" I motioned around the room.

Sam took a deep breath and then ran his fingers through his hair "Scared" He looked me in the eyes "But I not going to let him grow up with out a father I'm gonna be there for him, I want him to be able to tell his friends how great his dad is, what I'm trying to say is that I want to be in his life…" he paused "And I want to be in yours too."

I felt tears start to fill eyes "Mommy please don't cry" I felt Duncan's small arms wrap around my neck and his head rest on my shoulder. "I am crying because I am happy." He let go of me and smiled "If you're happy then I'm happy"

I laughed "Duncan, honey I think it time for you to go to bed" I said get up off his bed as Sam did the same.

"But Mom…" He started

"No buts Mister" I said while walking over to dresser and pulling out his dinosaur pajamas and I went over to him and changed him into them "Now into bed."

I looked over to Sam who was now standing in the doorway "Can you turn off the lights Sam?" He nodded and did what I asked. I went over and sat on the edge of Duncan's bed who was looking at Sam "Goodnight Daddy" "Goodnight" I heard Sam reply.

Duncan looked back at me "I'm not tired yet, sing to me mommy."

"Okay, but after you have to go to sleep" I said. Singing to Duncan was the only time I sung for fun anymore the only other times were when I was working. So whenever Duncan couldn't sleep me and Noah would sing to him. I started to sing

(_Rachel,__**Sam, **_Both)

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

__I opened my mouth to sing the next line but I was cut off by Sam

___**Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<strong>___

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone_

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
><span>_**No one can hurt you now  
>Come morning light<br>You and I'll be safe and sound  
><strong>__  
>Just close your eyes<br>You'll be alright  
>Come morning light,<br>_You and I'll be safe and sound...

Songs: _Maroon 5- She will be loved_

_Taylor Swift- Safe and Sound_

**AN: Thank you everyone for all the review and favorites, you guys are awesome and by the way this is my first story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of the characters**


End file.
